Calming Down Someone
Calming Down Someone is like when a person goes berserk or getting angry at someone or going crazy/loony or unstoppable rage by beating the crap out of them or stabbing them multiple times. Or when their friends, loved ones, or family are threatened or hurt. The best way is to give them a hug or talk to them, they will calm right down. Sometimes if they have a bad day you can calm them down. Examples':' *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Ellie calming Peaches when her daughter blames herself for her father being separated from them. *''DreamWorks'' *''Disney/Pixar'' **Yao whenever he gets really angry and who wants to punch you in a face, the only guy that will help is Chien Po he will hold him in his arms and give him a song to calm him down from his anger. **Nick Wilde calms Judy Hopps down as she's suffering an emotional breakdown during her apology. **Baymax calms Hiro down of his anger and sadness over Tadashi's death by showing documentaries of Tadashi building Baymax. Later, the rest of the Big Hero 6 team calm Hiro down, especially Go-Go who gives him a hug. *''Hanna-Barbera'' *''Others'' * Gohan as a Great Ape he been calmed down twice in the "Defeat the Invincible Vegeta! Work a Miracle Gohan!" and The movie with Turtles. Goku manage to calm him down the first in a epoisde because Gohan was in his great ape form going berserk and Goku told him to stop going berserk which brought his humanity back, when he fights Vegeta. The second time he was calmed down by Icarus but, Turtles killed him. Making him goes berserk but he goes after the person who killed Icarus. * Katara does this with Aang when he is in his Avatar State when he's angry. She gives him a cool down hug. Sometimes she talks to him too. * Tommy Pickles calming his brother Dil by singing him a lullaby, promising they'll be back home in bed. They then spend the night in the forest together, with Dil willingly sharing the blanket. * Chrono and Rosette and the sisters (priest), they were fighting a demon but what makes matters worse the demon transforms and Rosette was too close to the demon and made the demon slap her making Chrono enraged and starts to transformed into a demon. But by the time Chrono almost fully transforms, Rosette grabs hold of him and hugged him and telling him that she's okay, which make Chrono stops his transformation. * Ellie was getting attacked by David, David almost succeeds in killing Ellie, Ellie used a knife and stabbed his chest in anger and scared she stabs him multiple times until Joel came and gave her a cool down hug. * Raki gave awakened form almost gone Clare a talk and a hug it got through of her senses. * Rick Grimes gave Carl Grimes a cool down hug when they though Judith Grimes got devored by walkers. Carl went berserk on a zombie shooting it multiple times. * Ashitaka calms down an berserk San by giving her a cooldown, stating she hates humans because Lady Eboshi killed the Forest Spirit and her Mother is gone "Moro" and the boar god is gone as well. She even stabs him in the chest with the crystal dagger he given her. * Dean and Sam Winchester talk the Scooby Gang out of suffering a nervous breakdown by reminding them of several of their greatest achievements. * Hugh and Judy Neutron calmed down their son Jimmy Neutron when he transformed into a rock-like hulk creature, going on a rampaged in Retroville, by talking to him. * Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman calmed down Sonic the Hedgehog when he transformed into Dark Sonic, going berserk, by talking to him that his friends are finally fine that Shadow rescued them. Egg also advises him to don't loose his cool or one he'll end up just like Shadow. The second time he was calmed is in Archie Sonic comic Control, when he is transformed into a Werehog form, going on a rampage, but Amy Rose and Sally Acorn and their friends manage to calm him down by giving him an talk, thus makes him regain control of his good self and stop his rampaging attacks. * Yuma Tsukumo calmed down Astral, when he is being corrupted by the darkness' essence for a Dark Zexal form that leads him to go crazy in a mischievious smile, by giving him an cool hug to break the Dark Zexal form. * Link calmed Princess Zelda who was crying in Breath of the Wild game, by giving her an hug. * Connie Maheswaran calms Steven Universe down by telling him that going to Homeworld wasn't his fault. * Bruce Banner when he is transformed into Hulk in the Marvel Cinematic Universe has been calmed twice, the first being in The Incredible Hulk when gets mad about the lightning striking from nowhere, Betty Ross is able to calm him down by giving him an talk and convincing him to not get afraid of thunder. The second he was calmed was Black Widow who is able to talk politely to him. Quotes':' Gallery Images Lucretia calms down Audrey.png|Lucretia calms Audrey down by fun in house, while outside is raining. Mikey calming Leatherhead.png|Micheangelo calming Leatherhead down from his rage. Spike_box_S02E03.png|Spike getting Twilight to snap out of her berserk state. File:Escapism_041.png|Connie Maheswaran calms Steven down by telling him that going to Homeworld wasn't his fault. Yuma calming Astral.png|Yuma Tsukumo calming down Astral by giving him an cool hug. Dark_Sonic X.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in dark form hears his nemesis Dr. Eggman which stops his anger and berserk state and reverts back to normal later on. Hector comfort.png|Hector calms Miguel down with a hug as he comforts him after he discovers Ernesto de la Cruz's true nature and horrible crimes, along with the fact of hurting his family. the_incredible_hulk_heartwarming.jpg|Betty Ross calms down a fully transformed Bruce Banner by giving him an talk to not get afraid of thunder. HulkWidow.jpg|Black Widow calmed down Bruce Banner/Hulk by talking to him. Ellie calming Peaches.jpg|Ellie calming Peaches after her daughter blames herself for being separated from her father after a harsh argument with him. Videos Supernatural 13x16 The Scooby gang learns that all monsters are real|Dean and Sam Winchester talk the Scooby Ganga out of suffering a nervous breakdown by reminding them of several of their greatest achievements, during which Sam admits his love for Scooby-Doo. Emotional + Cute Scene from Rugrats The Movie|Tommy Pickles calming Dil by singing him a lullaby, promising they will be back home in bed. File:Steven Universe Escapism (Clip) Steven and Connie Are in Jail|Connie Maheswaran calms Steven down by telling him that going to Homeworld wasn't his fault. Dark Sonic|Sonic the Hedgehog in dark form hears his nemesis Dr. Eggman which stops his anger and berserk state and reverts back to normal later on. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events